A Spiritual Weekend
by Michele aka AML
Summary: Courtesy of Cordelia's parents, Cordelia, Buffy, Angel and Spike spend some time up in Colorado. But their weekend ends up disastrous when spirits of past lives decide to haunt them. BS, CA pairings.
1. 4 Tickets, 1 Weekend!

**Title: **A Spiritual Weekend

**Summary: **Courtesy of Cordelia's parents, Cordelia, Buffy, Angel and Spike spend some time up in Colorado. But their weekend ends up disastrous when spirits of past lives decide to haunt them.    

**Author's Note: **I know Cordelia's parents could have come up with something better then Colorado but that's the only place I've been to go skiing. I was thinking of the Alps but since I've never been there I don't know what's there. 

**Feedback: **Does a writer's block good!

**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine; I'm just borrowing them. ****************************************************************************************

Cordelia tapped her pencil rapidly on her desk as she watched the minutes slowly pass by on a nearby clock. She was bored out of her mind and the mono toned speaking male in the front wasn't helping any. She sighed heavily as she glanced at the clock again. 5 minutes left and hello 'Mr. Weekend'. Her weekend was going to be great. Her and her parents were supposed to leave for Colorado to go skiing right after school and she would have a glorious weekend leaving Sunnyhell behind. Her parents for some unthinkable reason thought it would be *cool* if they bought a forth ticket and she could bring a friend along. Pfft…yeah right, who was she suppose to bring? Harmony and the Cordettes were all occupied and she wouldn't dare take one of the Scoobie nerds. Well, maybe Buffy. 

She and Buffy had gotten a little closer right after she sent Angel to hell. Then he had come back and things were just never the same between them. Not to mention the sudden interest in his grandchilde, Spike, who showed up right after he went to hell. _'What was it with her and vampires?'_ Cordelia thought. Buffy needed someone and Cordelia just happened to be there. You'd think she'd talk to Willow but ever since she got involved with Xander, they were inseparable. Just the thought made Cordelia sick and she shook her head to keep the images from invading her thoughts. She placed her head in her right hand and looked at the clock once more…one more minute. She thought about the fourth ticket and mentally decided to take Buffy along. She counted down the remaining seconds and quickly exited her class as soon as the bell rang. She walked through the packed halls, dodging fellow students as they hurried to get home for the weekend.

Cordelia passed the principle's office just as Mr. Snyder called out to her. "Ms. Chase, I would like to see you in my office." She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. She hated the man, maybe even more then missing her weekly manicure appointment. She was one semester away from being a high school graduate and she could say goodbye to Sunnydale High along with it's mentally challenged principle. She entered his office and he invited her to take a seat. "Your mother stopped by and said that her and Mr. Chase would be out of the country for the weekend on a business trip. She gave me these four tickets and said for you to use them on yourself and three of your friends. She said you would know what she's talking about." Cordelia forcefully sat back in her chair and rolled her eyes. They had did it again, planning a weekend together and saying it was a business trip to not hurt her feelings. She may be gullible but not stupid. She pasted on her best fake smile and rose from her seat, taking the tickets from him.

"Thank you Principle Snyder." She walked out of his office as fast as she could, avoiding any known lecturing that she knew was coming her way. She made her way to the library and was thankful that only Buffy was around. She dropped her backpack on the floor and plopped down in a nearby chair. 

Buffy looked up from her History book. "Hey Cordelia…" She noticed the look of sadness on her face. "What's wrong?"

"My parents and I were supposed to go to Colorado for the weekend but they bailed saying they had a "business trip" to go to." She made air quotes at 'business trip' to make her point. Buffy nodded, feeling sorry for the girl. She knew what it was like when someone bailed on her to be somewhere else. "So where are the 'sucking face machines'?"

"You mean Willow and Xander?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Yes little miss 'can't-take-a-joke'."

Buffy chuckled. "They left right after sixth period. They were going to stay with Willow's grandmother for the weekend in Tennessee."

"She didn't invite you?" Buffy shook her head. "Some friend."

Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really mind. I know she wants to spend time with Xander and plus I would be like the third wheel."

"True. Well, how about we go somewhere together?"

"Where?"

"Well you know how I told you my parents and I were going up to Colorado? Well, they left me the tickets and said I could bring three friends. So far, I could only think of you."

Buffy placed her hands over her heart and acted to be privileged. "Really? I think I'm going to cry." Cordelia playfully threw a pencil at her and they both laughed. "Are you serious though? What about Harmony and them?"

"Yeah. They are going somewhere else. Besides, they're getting on my nerves. Only thing is that we have to find two other people to go with us." The two girls thought awhile about whom to take when Buffy's face lit up. Cordelia saw the twinkle in her eyes and shook her head. "No Buff, we are not taking Spike."

"Please Cordy, he's a good guy and I like him a lot." 

Cordelia looked at Buffy with wide eyes. "What? When did you start liking him? Does he know?"

"No he doesn't know. I've liked him for quite awhile now. I didn't want to tell anyone because I was afraid you guys would think I was stupid for falling for another vampire."

"I don't think your stupid Buff. You can like whomever you want as long as they don't have bad taste in fashion. Spike doesn't have bad taste in fashion does he?"

Buffy chuckled and shook her head. "I like the way he dresses and that's what you're worried about? Whether or not he wears Ralph Lauren? He could be a killer or something."

"Ralph Lauren? I'm talking about Armani…there's a big difference. And as for him being a killer, you may be deranged but you're not stupid."

"Thanks…I think."

"No problem. Ok, so we have three people now we need one more person." 

"How about Angel?"

"What? Why? I thought you didn't like being around him?"

"Well, now that Spike's around I don't mind really."

"I don't know…I mean, he's a nice guy but he's, how can I say this nicely…boring." 

"Well we could always take Giles."

Cordelia scrunched up her nose and shook her head. "Angel it is." Both girls burst into a fit of laughs.

*****************************************************

"You know Peaches, that slayer girl isn't so bad." Spike pulled his ever-famous tight black shirt over his head. "I mean, she slays our kind and all but you've really brushed her up."

Angel turned the page of his book, ignoring his annoying grandchilde as he continued to babble on about his ex-girlfriend. It made him furious that Spike wasn't even here more then a month and she was already falling for his charm. _'Or lack there of.'_ Angel thought. Sure Spike was suave and had that accent that would make any woman weak in the knees, but he was a vampire just like himself. He did the same things that Angelus did back then and yet he always winds up with his women, first Drusilla and now Buffy. He didn't even have a soul just some curse that didn't allow him to eat humans. Angel shook his head, he didn't understand.

"Spike!" Spike and Angel both looked towards the door of Angel's study as the slayer entered followed by a bored looking cheerleader. Buffy waved at them and hopped onto Angel's desk, swinging her legs back and forth like a child. Cordelia just leaned herself on the doorframe with her arms crossed.

"What brings you here slayer?" Spike sat next to her, which gave her goose bumps just being so close to him. Yeah, she had it bad. 

"Well, we've got something to ask you guys."

Angel laid down his book and came from behind his desk, not wanting to look at Buffy and Spike's backs. He watched as his grandchilde made every attempt to brush against Buffy and she giggled like a little girl with a crush. It made him jealous but he, of course, wasn't about to admit it. He knew that things changed when he came back from hell, he just didn't want to admit it to himself. He knew he had to get over her; he had to move on. He looked over at the young brunette standing in his doorway. _'What was her name again?' _he thought.

"Cordelia, tell them." _'That's right, her name's Cordelia. What a pretty name for a pretty girl.'_ He never really realized how attractive she was; he was always so wrapped up in Buffy. Now was his chance to get to know her and she looked like she was a good friend to Buffy so he would see a lot more of her.

Cordelia pushed herself off the doorframe and walked towards the others. "My parents left me four tickets to fly to Colorado and spend the weekend skiing or whatever and we thought that we'd take you guys. It will be overcast all weekend so you guys should be ok during the day. There are a lot of things to do so we shouldn't be bored. I'll adjust the times on the tickets so we can leave tonight and we'll be back Sunday night. How does that sound?" 

Buffy looked at Spike and then at Angel. "Well?"

Spike looked at his grandsire and smiled. He didn't mind a free weekend, especially if he could spend time with Buffy. Angel put on his 'I guess' face and Spike hopped down from the desk offering his arm to the young blonde next to him. "Lets go luv." They walked out of the study, arm in arm, followed by Angel who held out his arm for Cordelia. She rolled her eyes and took it with a smile. She had left out the part about her parents ditching her with good reason. She didn't want any pity parties and nothing was going to ruin her weekend. She would make sure of it. **************************************************************************************           TBC! All right folks…I hoped you liked the story so far. I know it doesn't even come near to the actual story line but I thought I'd try something different since I'm usually following it any other time. More coming soon! ~Michele~  


	2. Flying, Spirits, and Newfound Feelings

**Title: **A Spiritual Weekend

**Summary: **Courtesy of Cordelia's parents, Cordelia, Buffy, Angel and Spike spend some time up in Colorado. But their weekend ends up disastrous when spirits of past lives decide to haunt them.    

**Author's Note: **I know Cordelia's parents could have come up with something better then Colorado but that's the only place I've been to go skiing. I was thinking of the Alps but since I've never been there I don't know what's there. 

**Feedback: **Does a writer's block good!

**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine, except the ones you don't recognize b/c I made them up. Other then that, I'm just borrowing them. ****************************************************************************************

"Are you sure we're going to make our flight?" yelled Buffy from the back of Cordelia's 1998 blood red Mustang. She had the top down letting the cool night air hit they're faces as they cruised down the highway to the airport. With the air hitting them at a good 90 miles per hour, breaking the speed limit no less, Buffy tried hard to stay audible as the wind carried her voice opposite to the direction she wanted it to go.

"We're going to make it."

"No, at the speed you're going we'll get stopped and we'll really miss the flight." Cordelia sent a quick glare at Angel saying 'try me' and he turned his eyes back to the road not daring to say another word.

Spike leaned towards the front. "Well if it wasn't for the poof here taking 30 minutes on his hair, we wouldn't have to be breaking the law."

Angel turned his head to look at him. "When did breaking the law ever bother you?"

"Good point." 

Cordelia looked into her side view mirror as she quickly switched lanes almost missing their exit. "Will you two just shut up?" Spike sat back and Angel turned to look back at the road. "Thank you." They looked like little children getting disciplined by their mother and Buffy couldn't help but cover her mouth to suppress her laughter.

Cordelia brought her car to a screeching halt in front of the airport, making everyone lunge forward. She looked at her watch and jumped out of the car. "We have exactly 5 minutes to get there so lets get a move on." They retrieved their bags and Cordelia gave the keys to the valet. "Scratch it and you're as good as dead." The guy nodded and drove her car away carefully. They got their bags checked and arrived at the ticket check just in time. The flight attendant checked their passes and welcomed them aboard. They made their way to the back of the first class seating area where they got seats in pairs of two facing each other. They placed their excess baggage above them and got comfortable for an 8-hour flight. (**AN: I think that's how long it takes to get from CA to CO.**)

"Hello, My name is Holly, can I get you couples anything?"

"Oh no we're not…ouch." Cordelia nudged Angel in the ribs and smiled sweetly to the flight attendant.

"Yes, I would like a diet coke please." She gave Angel a glare.

"One for me too please," asked Buffy.

Holly was about to leave when Spike got her attention. "You wouldn't happen to have any blood…

"Dudes!" The flight attendant looked at the bleached haired vampire, wondering if she heard him right. "He meant dudes. They're um…a type of um…candy where he comes from." Buffy chuckled nervously, hoping she bought it.

"Um…I don't think we have those sir but I'll check anyways. I'll be right back." She left and six pair of eyes glared at Spike.

"What?"

"Blood? Spike, you can't ask for blood on an airplane and to a human no less," said Buffy before smacking him on the arm.

"Bloody hell, fine I'll ask for a drink then." 

Holly returned with the girl's sodas. "I'm sorry sir but we don't have any dudes. Would you like anything else?"

"A glass of red wine."

"Sure." She turned to Angel. "And what about you sir?"

"The same please." She left to get their drinks but not before eyeing Spike still wondering if he had said what she think he said. "You know Spike, this is why I don't take you anywhere."

"What because I'm sexier then you." Buffy and Cordelia both spit out their drinks. The guys eyed them both and they looked away innocently.

Angel turned back to Spike. "No, because you can't act civil."

"Well you know I kinda lost that when my bloody civilization was taken away."

"So was mine but I act like I have some sense."

Cordelia snorted. "Key word there 'some' not 'all', so you're just as bad." Angel was about to protest when Holly came back with the guy's drinks. When she left he continued.

"Well if you wouldn't ride your horse so high you might actually notice when someone is trying to be civil."

"Look at the pot calling the kettle black. You don't know a damned thing about me."

"From the looks of it, I really don't want to."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" They both turned from each other, crossing their arms in the process. After a few minutes, Cordelia switched seats with Spike and was now sitting next to Buffy looking out the window.

Spike scratched his head. "How did this go from me to them?" Buffy just shrugged. There was silence throughout the rest of the flight and it made everyone uncomfortable. Angel every now and then glanced over at Cordelia, feeling sorry for the way he acted. He wondered if this were what the rest of the weekend would be like and didn't like the looks of it at all. It was going to be a long flight and weekend.

Towards the end of the flight, Spike and Angel were playing cards trying to pass the time. Angel looked over to find Cordelia leaned against the window with Buffy leaning against her, both sleeping. He watched as the brunette's chest rose and fell with every breath she took and it was hypnotizing. He noticed the way her long chocolate hair covered her face and his hand itched to push it behind her ear to expose her gorgeous tan skin. He didn't notice the pale hand that waved in his face.

"Peaches!"

"Huh? Oh…what do you want Spike?"

"I want to know when you suddenly decided to have the hots for cheerleader over there?"

"I don't have the hots for her."

"Sure and your staring for the past 20 minutes was just an exercise for the eyes." Spike rolled his eyes and threw his cards on the pulled out table. "When you admit you like the girl, wake me up." And with that he turned to lean against the window and sleep, leaving Angel to dwell in his newfound feelings. 

It was about 4 in the morning when they landed in Colorado and Cordelia called for a cab on her cell phone. They all rode in silence, still feeling the excess tension from the plane ride. They arrived at a first class cabin resort and checked in, getting the two honeymoon suites that Cordelia's parents had originally arranged for. Angel and Spike had made it clear that they weren't sleeping in the same bed together so that left each male to a female. Buffy grabbed Spike and dragged him into the room (**AN: Lets count that as her inviting him in.**), slamming the door behind them and left Angel and Cordelia standing awkwardly outside their room.

Cordelia unlocked their room, which was opposite to Buffy and Spike's, and entered, stepping aside so the bellboy could drop off their luggage. She tipped the young boy and was about to close the door when she noticed Angel still standing outside. "Well?"

Angel looked down sheepishly at his shoes. "I can't enter unless you invite me in."

"But this isn't even my house or cabin or whatever."

"But you're dominating the room at the present time so it's considered yours. I can enter a public vicinity because nine times out of ten it's owned by the city so it's not really owned by anyone in particular." Cordelia chuckled, thinking of what he would look like if he had to ask the mayor or governor of Colorado Springs to invite him in just to enter one building. Angel noticed her smile. "What?"

"Nothing. So I could leave you out there huh?" Cordelia crossed her arms contemplating. He was pretty mean to her on the plane and it would serve him right. She looked at his face and saw the guilt in his eyes. He was sorry for what he had said and she could see that he was sincere. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Come on in." He gave her a teasing smirk and she could feel her stomach do a flip. _"Where did that come from?"_ she thought. 

After unpacking and getting settled, Angel and Cordelia met up with Buffy and Spike as they headed to the bar in the entertainment section of the hotel. Spike was leading when he stopped short, taking in their surroundings. "Great crowd." They all looked around and there weren't any other souls other then themselves in the room.

Buffy pulled out her brochure from her back pocket and looked at it. "I knew this place was expensive but Cordelia's parents can't be the only wealthy people in the country." They approached the counter and a red headed female assisted them.

"How can I help you couples?"

"No were not…ouch!" Cordelia, yet again, nudged Angel in the ribs.

"Hi, my name's Cordelia Chase and that's Buffy, Spike and Angel." She pointed to each of them as she said their names. "We were wondering if there were any other people, other then ourselves, here in this hotel?"

The red head extended her hand, which Cordelia took politely. "Hi Cordelia, my name's Isis. From what I know, you four are our only customers at the moment."

"I was wondering why there weren't any other people in the bloody lobby," replied Spike. "The guy at the front desk said nothing about lean business quantity."

Buffy took a seat on one of the bar stools. "When you say 'at the moment' do you mean there might be other people coming?"

"I don't know. We haven't had much business since 1988. Can I get you guys anything?"

"I'll take a beer," said Spike

Buffy raised her hand. "Same here."

"Me too."

Angel looked at the two girls. "You guys can't have beers, you're under aged." Buffy sent him a glare that said 'shut up' and Cordelia smacked him upside the head. He rubbed the back of his head and Spike just shook his head.

Isis laughed. "It's ok…I won't tell anyone. What about you stool pigeon?"

"I'll have one too…hey!" Everyone just laughed, making Angel feel slightly embarrassed. Isis came back with their beers and went back to drying shot glasses. "What did you mean you haven't had much business since 1988?"

"Well, according to the detective handling the case then, a group of six tourists died that year by some psycho on a killing rampage. They were the only people killed out of the 246 people staying in the hotel…they say it was planned. Their bodies were never found and the last manager was sent to a psychiatric ward for saying that there were ghosts haunting the place. Word got around and people stop coming to the hotel. I personally don't believe in ghosts so I think its just nonsense."

The four of them looked at each other in disbelieve and annoyance. They couldn't believe that they were about to spend a weekend with a bunch of dead spirits and people who didn't even believe they existed. Cordelia laid her head in her hands and grunted in annoyance. She couldn't believe this was happening. _'So much for getting away from Sunnyhell,'_ she thought. **************************************************************************************           TBC! Poor Cordy! Can't even spend a normal weekend anywhere…more to come with lots of B/S and A/C on the way. ~Michele~  


	3. Vampires don't have reflections and slee...

**Title: **A Spiritual Weekend

**Summary: **Courtesy of Cordelia's parents, Cordelia, Buffy, Angel and Spike spend some time up in Colorado. But their weekend ends up disastrous when spirits of past lives decide to haunt them.    

**Author's Note: **I know Cordelia's parents could have come up with something better then Colorado but that's the only place I've been to go skiing. I was thinking of the Alps but since I've never been there I don't know what's there. 

**Feedback: **Does a writer's block good!

**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine, except the ones you don't recognize b/c I made them up. Other then that, I'm just borrowing them. ****************************************************************************************

By the time the four were done drinking and talking to the bartender it was way past sunrise and the girls were feeling a little tired. They got as much information as possible on the history of dead spirits but hadn't seen any signs of the spirits causing any commotion so they decided to wait until they made their first move. Each couple went to their own rooms and decided to rest for a few hours then later agreed they would try and get a hold of Giles for some more details. They would then maybe go skiing or something afterwards. 

Buffy emerged from the large bathroom, steam trailing behind, wearing one of the white hotel robs and towel drying her hair after taking a long hot shower. She grabbed a brush from her bag and brushed out her wet tangled hair, watching her reflection in one of the mirrors on a vanity. She jumped when she felt a cold hand on hers and turned around quickly. She sighed when she saw it was just Spike.

"Whoa there luv! A little jumpy are we?"

"It's just I forgot that you don't have a reflection and so I was a little startled that's all." He took the brush from her grasp silently asking for permission. Buffy nodded her approval and he began to gently brush her hair.

"You're not afraid of those spirit's are you?"

"I've dealt with worse." Spike nodded and they stayed silent for a long while. Buffy just stared at the mirror, watching her brush stroke her hair by itself. She knew there was a hand behind its actions but couldn't help but find it kinda creepy. Spike put down her brush and turned her around to face him. He tucked a chunk of wet hair behind her ear and lightly traced her jaw line, which sent chills up her spine. She watched his crystal blue eyes and found herself getting lost in their passionate sparkle as she felt him getting closer to her face. _'Oh my god he's going to kiss me.'_

She wanted him to kiss her. She had been waiting for him to do it for a long time now but she couldn't help but feel if his attempts were truthful. Did he really like her or was he trying to prove something to Angel by nabbing the ex-girlfriend? She knew they're history and she knew what he was like. She let her negativity get the better of her and rose quickly from her seat avoiding his kiss. He braced himself against the vanity, almost coming face to wood with the object. Spike sat down and placed his hands on his knees, sighing heavily.

"Well, that was damned embarrassing." 

Buffy took a seat next to him, fiddling with an imaginary thread on her robe. "I'm sorry…I…I panicked and my conscience got the better of me. I like you Spike, I like you a lot…it's just…I don't know."

"I'm smitten by you too slayer and it's bloody obvious…and your probably thinking that I'm doing this to try and prove something to peaches huh?" Buffy looked at him with wide eyes. He had hit it right on the nose. Spike sighed. "That's what I thought. But you know what…for the first time I don't care what the poof says. My feelings for you are on my terms and mine alone. He has nothing to do with this…besides, he has the hots for the cheerleader."

"What! Angel likes Cordelia?" Buffy fell off her edge of the seat with a thud.

********************************************************

Cordelia tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. She hated being restless and the cover hogging being beside her wasn't helping any. She turned to face her sleeping partner and found the covers wrapped completely around him like a cocoon. She groaned annoyingly and pulled the covers, only succeeding in uncovering his chest, which was completely bare. She rolled her eyes and pulled once more at the covers with force. She watched as he rolled right off the bed and onto the floor with a loud thud. She covered her mouth to contain her laughter.

"Ouch!" Angel stood rubbing the back of his head, forgetting that he was now showing his female roommate just what he was wearing the day he was born. He looked down at what she was staring at and grabbed the covers in attempt to cover himself from her staring eyes. "You can look away now."

Cordelia finally averted her eyes, feeling her face growing hot by the second._ 'I guess he took off more then just his shirt.'_ She had forgotten that most vampires slept naked. "I guess what they say is true about Angelus having a big, uh…shoe size." She tightly shut her eyes, feeling really stupid for saying that out loud. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean…well I did because…um, yeah." Angel smiled wickedly, not feeling a bit ashamed about his…shoe size. Angelus had a rep for pleasing the ladies and damn skippy they never forgot it. He could sense Cordelia's body temperature rise as she tried desperately to stay cool and not look any more flushed then what she already was. He left to change into some black drawstring sweats and could hear her sigh of relieve as her heart rate began to beat regularly. 

Angel returned and found Cordelia sleeping peacefully, the covers now wrapped around her. He carefully laid next to her and watched her sleep, taking in her breathtaking beauty and feisty attitude that made him want her even more. He loved a good chase and if she was playing hard to get, then he was willing to play the game. He soon fell into a restful sleep.

*********************************************************

Buffy and Spike joined the other couple in their room, after both couples rested for a good 3 hours, and ordered room service so as to not expose Angel and Spike as they ate their own nutritious yet bloody meals. They then called up Giles, getting as much information on spirits and exorcism as they could just in case it came time to whip some spirit ass. Neither of the couples decided to talk about their previous humiliating scenarios.

It was around 1 in the afternoon and they were just now getting around to having some fun. The four of them had taken a cab to a nearby ski park and rental place and were now in the process of loading up on ski gear.

"I don't know about this. I mean…I've never really skied before," whined Angel as he tried to put on a pair of goggles with no such luck. Cordelia chuckled lightly and helped him place them on, brushing her hands lightly against his. Flashes of what had happened earlier that morning warped her mind and she snatched her hands back quickly. Angel stared at her oddly, not understanding what was wrong. Cordelia cleared her throat and smiled, patting him on the arm.

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." She left for the rental booth, leaving Angel to stare at her, yet again, in confusion. 

The group finished renting their gear then headed for the slopes. The sky above them was cloudy and dull with no show of any signs of light because of overcast so the sun would be nowhere in range for the whole weekend. They arrived and were instructed to listen while an instructor taught them how to ski until Cordelia had had enough. She looked over at Buffy making a falling asleep notion with her head and nodded her head towards the lifts. Buffy nodded and they both grabbed a hold of their partners, dragging them away as the instructor yelled for them to return. They ignored him and hopped on the next lifts, taking them to the top of the slopes.

Buffy watched Angel and Cordelia riding ahead of them and still couldn't believe that her ex-boyfriend had fallen for her once been enemy. _'Oh how the world works,'_ she thought. She pulled on her gloves as she glanced over at Spike next to her. She wondered what he was thinking. She just hoped it wasn't about earlier that morning and how stupid she had been. She glanced over at him again and just as he began to slip off his seat.

"What the bloody hell…?"

"Spike!" She grabbed a hold of his arms as he dangled off the edge looking very much confused and afraid. He looked down at the snow below him then at her and she saw his face get a lot paler.

"Ok…hold on…we're almost there." She held on tightly until they reached the top of the slope and then let go, letting him fall to the snow on his back. She jumped off and helped him up as Angel and Cordelia approached.

"You know Spike, you're suppose to land on your skies not your ass."

"Shut the hell up peaches before I push you down this hill here. And for the record, I landed on my back."

"It's true. One minute he was sitting then the next he was dangling over the edge of the lift. I caught him just in time and he fell on his back. I figured he just lost his balance or something," Buffy explained as she helped him up.

Spike dusted himself off. "I say we screw this little expedition and get back already."

Cordelia held up her hand in protest. "Wait a minute. I didn't pay for these rented skies for nothing. We are going to ski."

"What if it was the spirits?" Everyone looked at Buffy. "What? I mean it could be them right?"

"Don't spirits only reside inside?" Cordelia noticed the people yelling at them to move and turned around to give them a piece of her mind. "Shut up already! It's called 'going around'!" The people went around them still mumbling under their breaths. "I heard that…don't think I didn't hear that!" 

"Smooth cheerleader, real smooth." 

She turned back to the others. "What? They were so being rude. Anyways, as I was saying before I was 'rudely' interrupted…don't spirits only reside inside?" She looked over at Angel who was starting to take off his ski gear. "What are you doing?"

"Taking this stuff off. We have to get back. Buffy was right, it probably was the spirits."

"This is the last time I'm going to ask and you better answer…don't spirits only reside inside?"

"Not really. They can haunt outdoors as well as long as one of them was killed in that area."

Buffy copied Angel's actions. "So you think one of them were killed here?"

"That's the only explanation. " 

Cordelia noticed Buffy and Spike taking off their gear. "Not you two too?"

"Sorry Cordy but Spike's right…we need to get back to the hotel and figure this out." Buffy followed the guys as they left towards the rental place, leaving a very annoyed Cordelia behind.

"I know, why don't we move here and name it Sunnyhell Jr." She groaned. "This can't be happening. So much for fun." **************************************************************************************           TBC! More to come! ~Michele~          


	4. Finding bodies

**Title: **A Spiritual Weekend

**Summary: **Courtesy of Cordelia's parents, Cordelia, Buffy, Angel and Spike spend some time up in Colorado. But their weekend ends up disastrous when spirits of past lives decide to haunt them.    

**Author's Note: **I know Cordelia's parents could have come up with something better then Colorado but that's the only place I've been to go skiing. I was thinking of the Alps but since I've never been there I don't know what's there. 

**Feedback: **Does a writer's block good!

**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine, except the ones you don't recognize b/c I made them up. Other then that, I'm just borrowing them. ****************************************************************************************

"Isis! Isis!" Angel yelled for the female bartender as the four of them entered the entertainment side of the hotel towards the bar. "She's not here. Let's look for the manager."

Buffy looked over the counter. "Wait guys, look." She held up a necklace. "This is the pendent she was wearing."

"I think I found her." Spike held open a door showing Isis's body slouched over in the liquor closet. He squatted down to brush the hair from her face and noticed her hair drenched with blood. 

"She was hit over the head with a wine bottle." Buffy picked up a piece of glass near Isis's leg. "She must have been getting refills when something knocked her out."

"Or someone," replied Angel.

"You think it was the spirits?" Angel nodded and headed towards their rooms. 

"We need to get that information Giles gave us and perform this exorcism before someone else gets hurt."

"Uh guys…I think I found the manager." Cordelia had accidentally pushed in one of the liquor bottles and the whole wall opened up, revealing the bodies of the whole hotel crew including the manager. She looked down and noticed a good 10-foot drop to the bottom that would knock anyone out if they fell off. "OK…everyone ready to go home raise their hands." Cordelia's hand was the only one up. "OK then, see you guys back in Sunnyhell." Angel caught her wrist as she tried to leave. Flashes of their incident flashed again through her mind and she tried to snatch her wrist away but his grip tightened.

"You can't leave now."

Cordelia looked down at her wrist, which his hand was still on. Her voice was just above a whisper. "And why not?" He moved his hand so it was now in hers, pulling her towards him. He looked at their adjoined hands then up into her eyes, which were now looking at him with fear and compassion. 

"Because I need you…" She gave him a warm smile, which soon fell when he finished his sentence. "…here to help with this and I don't really want to be stuck with Romeo and Juliet here." Cordelia snatched her hand away and crossed her arms, rolling her eyes. What a charmer. 

Buffy crossed her arms and closed her eyes, shaking her head. She thought they were actually going to figure things out but whom was she kidding. It took Angel a least a week to figure out *she* was hitting on him. Cordelia should just throw in the towel. At least Spike knew she liked him but their relationship was just as complicated. They hadn't discussed what happened in their room that morning and he didn't seem to really care. Buffy just shrugged it off.  

Spike patted Angel on the back. "Good job you poof, you really had her eating your every word." Angel just smiled. He knew what he was doing and he would soon let it all come together just as soon as they fixed their spirit problem. He just hope he wasn't pushing it too far because he just might push her away. Spike, just noticing the last of Angel's sentence, hit him on the back again even harder, sending him stumbling forward. "Who you bloody calling Romeo and Juliet?"

Cordelia wrapped her arms around her body as if feeling a cold breeze hit her body forcefully. She wasn't technically cold but she could feel the chill in the way Angel's actions were playing on her emotions. Dammit, she wanted him to notice her and it was getting really annoying that he was playing these stupid games with her. She smacked herself mentally for even getting involved in the first place but decided to put it behind her. 

Buffy looked down at the bodies below them. "Why would there be such a large drop if they knew that this was here?"

"Maybe they didn't know. Maybe it had stairs but they were knocked down and this was covered so someone could hide something here," stated Angel.

"Maybe six dead bodies?" Spike pointed out in the far corner and there they were. He could tell because of the fact that they were nothing but bones compared to the freshly killed bodies around them.

"That's just gross. Remind me never to…" Before Cordelia could say anything else something pushed her, sending her flying off the edge of the opened wall. The last thing she heard was the wall slamming shut before everything went black.  ******************************************************************************************       TBC! Sorry so short. Had to go away for a couple of days but more should be up soon! ~Michele~


End file.
